Never Have I Ever
by ChatterBox1
Summary: The Divergent Crew and Co are back for another game and this time it's Never Have I Ever and they're not holding back even with Tris's mom in the room. Will there be FourTris? Oh yes that's shouldn't be a question. Will Peter enter the Story? I don't know at this point. Is it funny? Well read to find out. Rated T for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

_**So it's been a few weeks since my Truth or Dare and I promised I would come out with a Never Have I Ever story. AND I'M KEEPING TO IT here it is hope you like it also Veronica Roth owns all characters not me although if I did I would give them a happy ending.**_

_Tris's POV_

So three months had passed since the whole candor or dauntless game and well to say the least things were okay. Zeke and Shauna where a couple so was Marlene and Uriah, Christina and Will then there me and Tobias basically our whole friend group is dating each other, fingers crossed it works out. Uriah and I were holding out just fine and dandy with the monthly meetings with my dad and Marcus. Tobias and I had moved in with each other a week after I asked needless to say things were a lot easier for both of us. Everything was going fine for us surprising "Hey Tris over here!" I heard my name called and who else would it be other than Uriah. I turned around and looked at him he had a smirk on his face "What Uriah?"

"Zeke wants to invite you over for a game of never have I ever."

"Explain the game to me."

"Well it basically a drinking game and when someone says 'never have I ever' and somebody has done it they drink."

"Uriah I am going to be completely honest with you this sounds, no I know this will be a stupid idea." His smile got even bigger "so that's a yes." I returned the smile to him "Of course it is." He grabbed my hand and we were off to his apartment.

TimeLaps TimeLaps

Everybody was around the kitchen table from the last time except Peter I took the seat right next to Tobias and Christina. We all sat in silence until Christina whistled and said "Well I'm going to be the first one to say its Déjà vu." Everybody nodded in agreement but then Zeke clapped his hands "Already everybody in front of you is one beer instead of shots because well it would be nice not to have a hangover in the morning. Also we will be able to have more and everybody knows the rules so Shauna why don't you get first."

"Alright," she said shrugging her shoulders "Never have I ever had an over protective parent." Tobias, Will, and me all took a sip of beer. Marlene was the next one "Never have I ever spied on somebody." Everybody took a sip on that one next was Uriah "never have I ever had less than seven fears."

"Not fair." I said as I took a sip of beer Tobias was next "Never have I ever sang." Half the table excluding me took a sip. Next was my turn "Never have I ever had to take care of a child."

"Oh come on I have a little brother here." Zeke yelled but took the sip anyway and so did Shauna and Christina then she went next "Never have I ever stayed overnight with a boy for more than two days." All of the girls took a drink and some of the boys. I looked at Christina "Chris I live with Tobias that's not fair."

"No the question was 'have you ever slept over for more than two days with someone because you wanted to?' not 'do you live with one?' make sense."

"Actually now that you say it, it does make sense."

"Great now can we continue with the game?" She asked with her hands up in the air in the surrendering pose. We all agree that we should get back to the game. Lynn was the next one "Okay so never have I ever been into guys." Everybody looks at her but Zeke just grins and shouts "I KNEW IT I FUCKING TOLD YOU SHAUNA! GOD LYNN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT KNOW." He got up and went over and kissed her cheek in which she punched him in his stomach. After a quick laugh we all just sat there "Guys," I said "I hate to say this but I think we need Peter or somebody else." Everybody turned to me with shocked faces even Tobias's eyes were widened a little bit but Christina was the first to speak "Tris why in God's name would you suggest that?"

"Think about Chris he was the one always making the good dares and it wouldn't hurt if we got to know him."

"I think we should call somebody from Abnegation to come over a play with us."

"They can't remember it would be selfish."

"Not unless we tell them Tris because then it would be selfish to deny see Tris loopholes." She said the last work pointing to her head. I decide to rule with it for now "Alright we could call my mom or my kind of friend Susan and you have all met her before. If none of us went any of them to come over we get Peter alright." Everybody gave a quick nod "Alright raise your hand if you want Susan to come over." I was the only one to raise my hand "Raise your hand if you want my mom to come over." Everybody including Tobias's hand shot up in the air right away. My mouth fell to the floor and Tobias had to close it shut and I started hitting him "You do realize this is doing more damage to you than to me right?"

"I don't care I'm still going to do it until you change your vote."

"Alright fine," he gave a fake yawn "I'll change my vote to Susan now everybody who still wants Tris's mom to come over raise your hand." Everybody but Tobias and I raised their hands "Well," Will said "I guess that's a clear vote, so when do we go get her?"

"First," I said "we need to call her and we see if she can come over."

"Of course she'll come over Tris she was Dauntless back in the day and she's Abnegation so her schedule is kind of wiped clean."

"Alright fine I'm going to call her and I will put it on speaker phone." I pulled out my phone and dialed the home phone at my old house. It rang three times before somebody picked it up "Hello Prior residence how can I help you?" To my surprise it was Caleb who had answered "Caleb what are you doing in Abnegation?"

"Meeting, now why are you calling Beatrice?"

"Why do I have to have a reason to call my parents can't I just call them whenever I want?"

"Alright point taken what do you want?"

"Is mom there I need to talk to her." I could hear him yelling for her and a reply and the next time someone was on the phone it was my mom. "Beatrice what can I help you with?"

"Well mom you see we were playing this game at Uriah's and well they all voted that they want you to come over."

"Let me guess that game was never have I ever?"

"Wow Mrs. Prior you're really good at this." Zeke piped in "Thank you Zeke that's very kind of you."

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"Zeke my husband ranted about you for two straight weeks."

"Aww so he did remember me I'm touched." I hit slapped Zeke on the shoulder and he just gave me a confused face which made me just slap him more. "So mom can you come over?"

"Alright I'll be over in a bit." And with that she hung up the phone and we all just sat there for a good minute thinking of what to do. I don't know what came over me but I started to laugh and then it was Uriah who joined me next then Tobias and soon after everybody else had joined in laughing about what we had just done. Marlene spoke first "Did we really just ask an Abnegation to come over and join us."

"Yep," I said popping the 'p' "We did but the craziest thing is she said 'yes' we getting my mom to play never have I ever." This game was only getting started.

_**Alright first chapter to Never Have I Ever series and I saw that one of the comments said that it doesn't have to be a drinking game. Yes I understand that but it's more fun and well it's sticking to the theme here. Also let me know if you like this and want me to continue faveorite it follow or not I don't judge, till next time keep on chatting.**_

_**~ChatterBox1**_


	2. I don't want to say this AN

**_Alright so I kind of maybe sort of really sprained my wrist and have to wear a brace which makes it hard to type. So the story will be going on a break for about two to three weeks, I'm truly sad that this happened and I hope you will continue to read my story. Till next time keep on chatting_**

**_˜ChatterBox1_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright so guess's who's back back back, back again Chatter's back Chatter's back oh yes she's back. Alright so any way here is my new chapter of the never have I ever series. Veronica Roth owns this not me.**_

_Tris_

"So what does everybody want to do why we wait for my mom?" they all shrugged and then it was Lynn who spoke first "We should think of a plan to get Tris's my mom to play the game."

"Well," Zeke said "we just ask her, remember Susan she just can't say no."

"No," I said shaking my head "My mom is smarter than that and she will make another loop hole."

"Or you know just play a long with us because she is just that awesome." Everybody else is yelling out suggestions and it's getting us nowhere. After twenty minutes of yelling and shouting and some dauntless cake we hear a knock at the door and everybody goes completely silent. We all just stop and turn our heads to the door and we hear another knock "Zeke," I mumbled "go answer the door." He turned and looked at me like I was crazy "No way you go answer it she's your mom."

"This was your idea go get the _door_."

"She gave birth to you, you go get it!" I glared up at him and he was glaring down at me I heard Tobias sigh and say "Oh for god sake I'll get the door you two go… sit down and think about rainbow's and unicorn stickers." We both sit down sharing a glare at each other and Tobias opened the door and in walks in my mom. She walks in and looks at me and smiles "So," she said "what's your plan to get me to play the game."

"Well," Uriah said with his hand behind his neck "we were going to use a series of loop holes but it might not work since you know."

"Well I'm not going to play but I will watch." She said sitting down on the couch looking at everybody. Everybody shrugged and we got back to the game and it was Will's turn "Never have I ever danced with someone." Cue all dauntless born to take a sip next was Uriah "Alright never have I ever kissed Tris during training." Yeah Tobias was the only one on that one and was quite happy about it. "Never have I ever dressed up in a Psy costume and lip synced the song." Zeke said he gave a looked to will who took a sip and said "You suck."

"I know I try so hard to!"

"Is it like your personal mission in life to make everybody hate you?"

"No it's not all, though it wouldn't be a bad one but my mission is simple make everybody be annoyed by me but within the processes make them fall in love with me."

"And how well Is that working out for you?" Will ask with a smirk on his face, Zeke just smiled and said "Anybody here who likes me or loves me raise your hand." Tobias's hand went up first then Shauna's then mine and Uriah's, Marlene, Christina, then after Marlene elbowed her Lynn and even mom raised her hand and shrugged. Zeke gave Will the most cockiest grin I have ever seen in my life Will just gave a look of disbelief to Christina "I mean," she said "Will you gotta to hand it to him he's really funny and always makes us have fun."

"That's not the point he get us into the most stupid of situations like remember last we played truth or dare."

"Really," she snorted "Will I barely remember that night along with you and everybody else that was there also I have to give respect for him and hanging over the Chasm like I did even for a minute" she said pounding her chest and put up two fingers. "But seriously will all I remember is giving Peter that shirt." She paused for a second "I also remember waking up and having the strangest thrust for orange juice."

"Yeah," I piped in "I remember you calling me asking me where I put my juice and the next thing I know I have to go out and buy more juice."

"Tris please it's not my fault that I took advantage of Four while he was sleeping."

"I thought you said he let you in."

"Yeah…he was more or less asleep than awake he probably thought I was a dream." I turned to look at Tobias he just shrugged and mumble something along the lines of "it's true." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest "Well," I said sarcastically "we're all just gonna lay out secrets aren't we."

"Guess so," Uriah said "alright so never have I ever lived in Abnegation before." Bottoms up for me ad Tobias, alright so I'm going to give Christina a little pay back for the whole juice thing "So never have I ever stared at anyone while there sleeping." Everyone's faces looks confused then I give Will a look. His eyes widen then he shakes his head, I raise an eyebrow and bob my head to side gesturing to the drink. He stands up and says "No way am I doing that and you totally walked in."

"Walked in," I say laughing "excusing me for use the bathroom in the middle of the night either way it was pretty weird."

"Wait what are you guys even talking about?" Christina asked, I point to Will and say "Either take the drink or explain this to your girlfriend."

"Uh no take the drink and explain to girlfriend." Christina demand and I'm not talking about saying or says she demanding to know what he was talking about. Will frowned and took a lot more than a sip to explain then started to talk "So when we were playing truth or dare and we had to sleeping in the same place with somebody I might have stayed up a while and just stared at you." Zeke and Uriah burst out laughing Marlene and Shauna give some looks Tobias just puts his head down but I can see his shoulders bobbing so I know he's laughing. Christina just looks at me and I shrug I look over to my mom and see that she's just shaking her head back and forth with amusement. "Wait so you just laid down and stared at me?"

"Yeah have you never done that before, just lie down and look at the person you like."

"No never in my life have I ever done that or ever will do that." Christina shouts

"Well," Will said putting his hands behind his head "You'll just have to get used to it." That's when Christina pulled Will in for a kiss. I don't know why I decide to do it maybe it was alcohol finally getting to me but slowed clapped for them and everybody else joined in. We did it for a full 30 seconds until I said "Couple of the year everybody, couple of the freaking year." The both started to laugh and everybody just joined in.

_**Alright sorry guys this chapter was very overdue and I'm sorry. Right after my wrist got better some serious family shit went down and I had to deal with it. Then after that happened finals came around so studying for that but it's final over well school at least not the serious family shit that might take years to get better because well when the doctor says to your face that your dad was clinically dead when he walked through the doors and if didn't come in when he did he would be dead it feels like 100 lbs has been added to your heart. But one a happy note I have a new obsession Doctor Who I fucking love that show now anyway till next time keep on chatting.**_

_**˜ChatterBox1**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AAAAANNNNNDDDD I'm back with a new chapter hope you're all very happy. Anyway for people who have check out my profile and seen the VR High fanfiction, I will not continue it because frankly I don't want to but anyway I'm going to put it up for adoption so go ahead and do with what you will. ALSO as usually goes, Veronica Roth owns this not me the characters not the plot line that's mine*sobs proudly*. **_

_Tris _

_Three hours after Tris's mom came_

Yeah this night is going to get messed up and I'm pretty sure I'm drunk right know. Zeke and Uriah are totally gone Marlene and Lynn are talking to each other and well Will and Christina left an hour ago to (cough*have sex* cough), do the laundry. Tobias out of all the Dauntless might have been the most sober and my mom well only had one drink and was now sitting in a chair smiling "Well sweetheart I think I'm going to head home your father probably already popped a vain in his forehead." I laughed and Zeke looked up at my mom "Hey Mrs. Prior!"

"Yes Zeke?"

"Can you tell Mr. Prior that I can't wait to see him again?"

"Zeke that might be a really bad idea," she said having a sly smile on her face "but since I'm Abnegation I guess I will give him your regards." And she left the room with that and right as she closed the door I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I knew it was Tobias and he laid a kiss on my neck "You know maybe we should go do laundry as well." I smirked and turned around and kissed him he pulled back and mumbled "Speaking of actual laundry we really need to do that."

"Yeah we do I think I running out of places to put my clothes." I say pushing him back "But going back would to our apartment would not be too bad right know."

"Well let's go then." He picks me bridal style and we say our goodbyes then leave to out apartment. Once we get there he throws me on the couch and he sits next to me "What do you want to do?" he asked, I give him a look as if asking _haven't you thought of this_ apparently he hasn't so I just say "Why don't we just watch a movie."

"What kind of movie?"

"Well either we can watch a really sappy movie or we can watch a really scary one."

"Let's watch the sappy one because I don't want you to have nightmares in the middle of the night." I elbow him in the gut "I wouldn't be having nightmares if we watched a scary movie, but since you instated Christina said we should watch a movie called _Titanic_ and I have no idea what it's about." He gestured to the DVD player as if to say put it in so I went over and put the DVD in. I looked at the back to see how long it was it was freaking 210 minutes long. I had gasped from shock and dropped the DVD case "Tris what's wrong?"

"This movie is over 210 minutes long that like what around three and a half hour long."

"I'll go make the popcorn." This is going to be a long time with this damn movie.

_TimeLap is in this place_

I yawned we had to be almost done with this movie sure I had shed a tear or too but I wasn't crying like a baby. Unlike Tobias who was full blown crying like a baby who had its candy taken away. "I cannot believe you're crying this much."

"How are you not?"

"I mean yeah it's sad but come on I could see it coming."

"It's not sad it's freaking depressing! How could anybody not cry?"

"Do you not see these tear streaks." I said pointing to my face which had one or two streaks it didn't really look like I had cried at all. I smiled "Four might be a badass but Tobias is just a big teddy bear who happens to be very fit." He smiled at me and kissed my hair watching this movie was making me tired and I look at my watch _3:49, _I stand up getting ready to go to bed "Tobias I'm going to bed it's almost four o'clock and this movie is too long."

"No I need to make sure that you're fine and alive."

"You just want me to be your cuddle buddy so you don't look weak in someone comes in."

"That is so not true!"

"Tobias it's true I'm tired and I'm going to bed so either come with me or sleep on the couch because I don't want to be woken up." He sighed and looked at the movie and turned it off and put his arm around me and kissed the side of my head "Alright let's go." We got to bed and turned off all the lights and the second I closed my eyes my phone rang. I groaned and looked at it, it was Uriah I just put my phone on silence and fade into a nice sleep.

_TIMELAP_

I was rudely awakened with a very hurried knock at my door. I didn't feel like getting it so I did the most logical thing I hit Tobias, he responded with a grunt. "Tobias," I mumbled "Go get the door."

"You go get it." He mumbled back, I took my pillow and started hitting him more "Go. Get. The. Door." I was about to hit him again when he took the pillow and chucked it at the wall. Well drastic time call for drastic measures. I stood up on the bed and started to jump up and down whisper chanting "Tobias answer the door. Tobias answer the door. Go get the door. Go get the door."

"Am I interrupting some weird sex fantasy here?" I stopped and turned around red faced to see Zeke with a smirk on his face. I just stand there on the bed and Tobias turns around his hair all over the place a scowl on his face "No Tris just wanted me to get the door even though she was more awake then I was." I through my hands up in surrender "I wouldn't have to be if you would have gotten the door."

"And I wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't made me watch the movie."

"Excuse me you were the one begging to finish the movie to see if Jack and Rose made it." He took my leg out so I fell back on the bed with and _umph._ He gave out a chuckle with as he succeeded, I sat up and looked at Zeke "Anyway what do you want Zeke because it's 9:30 on a Saturday and I want to go back to bed."

"Well I went to Uriah's apartment last night which was a mess and I couldn't find him or Marlene and Shauna anywhere."

"Did you call them?" I asked, Zeke snorted "No I just sent them a telegram, of course I called them."

"Zeke," Tobias said in an annoyed voice "Where do you work?"

"Come on Four you know that."

"Just answer the question please."

"I work in the control room with you." Tobias rolled his hand as if to say _go on_ and Zeke's eyes widen "Which have cameras in them which I can check and see if they went anywhere." Tobias claps slowly and puts a pillow on the back of his head and falls back down to try and go back to sleep and Zeke leaves to see what he can find. I just look at Tobias and yank the pillow out from under him and place it on my side he groans again, I smile and say "You brought this one upon yourself." He mumbled something under his breath and then he lays his head on my stomach "Umm…what are you doing Tobias."

"You took my pillow so I use you as one, simple."

"Oooorrrrr you could go get the pillow from over there." He shrugs wrapping his arms around my waist and snuggles his head into my stomach even more "Nah I'm good right here." He smiles and after a few minutes falls back asleep and I almost do too until Zeke burst back into the room screaming "URIAH, MARLENE, AND SHAUNA HAVE GONE MISSING!" Cue Tobias's groan and mine.

_**It's the end of the world they have gone missing, but they will show up. EVENTUALLY! Also if Tobias seemed a little OOC about watching Titanic I'm sorry I just wanted to write about him watching that movie and crying like a baby while Tris would be like "alright so that happened." And it this was by far my favorite chapter to write out of all the Truth or Dare and Never Have I ever series. So anyway till next time keep on chatting,**_

_**˜ChatterBox1**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDD I'm back and let me tell you in my town it's so fucking hot and that's only because of the humidity. But anyway I'm here writing another chapter and as always Veronica Roth owns these characters. **_

_Tris_

Tobias got up and went over to Zeke who looked like he was ready to rip his hair out. Now I thought that Tobias was I don't know maybe shake his shoulders or slap him but no that was not the case. He punched him right in the face so hard that he fell to the ground unconscious. He then walked over to the wall and picked up my pillow and handed it to me. My jaw was on the floor Tobias walked over to me shut my mouth and said "Tris you should keep your mouth shut you're going to catch flies."

"You just knocked Zeke out cold."

"Yeah I know."

"Care to explain why?"

"Because he was freaking out and plus I always wanted to do it, so I saw the opportunity and I took it."

"How does it feel now that you did it."

"It feels…almost… refreshing." He said with a smile on his face. Yeah I'm excepting the fact that I will never get Zeke and Tobias's bromance. Tobias climbs back into bed and I go over to my phone and pick it up I open it up and see that I have three missed calls from Uriah. My eyes widen and I go back over to Zeke and my first instinct is to poor cold water on him. So I take a cup and fill it with the coldest water ever and I throw it on him, needless to say it worked. But he woke up thrashing and I had to move back a couple of steps. He looked up at me with questioning eyes "Hey be glad I threw water in your face to wake you up."

"Thanks but why did you do it."

"It was fun and because I have some information on Uriah."

"What information?"

"He left me three voicemails last night but if you don't want to hear them…" I started to back away from him but he lunged for me trying to grab the phone. I had to jump back even more giving out a yelp "Jesus Zeke I was only kidding." He glared at me to which I could only shrug, he pointed to Tobias with an eyebrow raised "I'm guessing he's not going to help?"

"Yeah he's not, but something gotten into him lately."

"Must be his time of the month, just get him some cake and he will love you forever that's how I keep our romance alive."

"…"

"Okay… so yeah are we going to listen to Uriah's voicemails or not?" I pull up the voicemail and start to play the first one

"Hey Trissy this is Uriah in case you couldn't tell from caller ID, anyway Marlene, Shauna, and me are going to visit your family because well we love you and we won't to tell them all about you and Tobias. We also got them some cake because well were awesome and were going to visit Caleb too I don't even know how we got the address." I moved onto the second one "Trissy your brother kicked us out and I'm pretty sure Shauna is shit faced drunk and Marlene well ehh I'll check on her later anyway onto your parents." I had to take a deep breath I really hope he's not where I think he is. "Tris I don't know why but I'm in your old bedroom in Abnegation with Marlene right beside me and Shauna is on the floor. God my head hurts and oh shit this conversation with your parents is going to be so awkward."

"I'm gonna kill him Zeke and you're not going to stop me."

"Can't blame you if you but we should probably go get him first."

"Yeah we should but we have to make sure that he's still there."

"Good point." I dial his number again and after the third ring he picks it up and I'm pleasantly greeted by Uriah's voice "Tris thank god you called your parents have trapped me in I. NEED. HELP." I don't know what to do so I do the most logical thing I can think of, I laugh my ass off. I laugh so hard that I'm on the floor with tears in my eyes I nudge Zeke to give me his phone and he does "Alright tell me what is happening."

"Your mom is standing there looking at us and your dad is lecturing me, in fact I'm hiding in the bathroom right know." I start laughing again but Zeke kicks me lightly in the stomach "Alright alright, so where is Shauna and Marlene?"

"Marlene is helping your mom and Shauna is sleeping while looking awake."

"You can do that?"

"It's an art and Shauna has managed to master it after many years."

"Yeah didn't need the back story there but anyway just stay there I will be there in about maybe an hour or so." As Uriah was about to say something back but then I heard something on the other end that sound like a doorbell and then my eyes widen. I think back to our old Abnegation ways and I remember that sometimes my family would host dinners that would last hours on end. Uriah is there stuck in the middle of it with Marlene and Shauna I instantly become serious and say back to Uriah "Uriah you need to get out of there right now."

"Wait why?"

"Don't ask questions just get out of there right now." I heard a door open and shut again "Oh my god Tris there is some many people down there and they all look like robots." I turn to Zeke and gave him a sad look he gave me a questioning look and all I could say was "I'm sorry I am so sorry."

"What," he said with a worried voice "What's wrong?"

"Zeke he's stuck at an Abnegation house party." I get up off the floor and put the phone back on to my ear. "Uriah stay were you are I'm coming to get you and I'm bring some back up." I hang up the phone walk over to Tobias and kiss him on the cheek then I put on my jacket. I grab one of Tobias's shirts and throw it at Zeke "Here put on a clean shirt you look like an idiot with a wet shirt." He takes off is shirt and puts Tobias's on and I grab him by the arm and haul him out the door "Tris where are we going?"

"To go save you brother his girlfriend and your girlfriend." And with that he shuts up and almost has to jog to keep up with me.

_**Alright so that chapter was that chapter and I hope it was good. Oh and in the next chapter you will see what happens when some dauntless crashes a Abnegation dinner party. Also don't worry there will be another Never Have I ever game by the end of this fanfiction, and also thanking you for reading and your comments. Till next time keep on chatting **_

_**˜ChatterBox1**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everybody it's me again sorry I took so long but I was at my Grandmother's house for 6 days and well I couldn't take my laptop so no writing. Also about the grammar thing on my Truth or Dare one, sorry I was being a hypocrite at the time I wasn't that great at grammar and I thought I was doing fine but I wasn't. Anyway back to the stuff you came here for and to let you all know VERONICA ROTH owns this not me.**_

_Tris_

We walked down the hallway and I was going through my head trying to think of people who can come with me. So the first person I got to is Lynn I knock on the door and she must have been asleep because when she opens the door I see per hatred in her eyes. She looks at me up and down then looks at Zeke looks me straight in the eyes and says "No." The slams the door in my face, I take a deep breath then knock on the door again she doesn't answer so I bait her "Lynn Marlene, Shauna, and Uriah are in trouble." I hear noise from the inside and about ten seconds later the door is open with a fully dressed Lynn. She glares at me again "How much trouble?"

"They got stuck at an Abnegation house party." Zeke says bluntly

"Wait so your little brother my older sister and best friend, who all of which are full Dauntless members got stuck in Abnegation. Wait why are you even asking me this shouldn't you ask your friends like Will and Christina?" She said making hand gestures while saying the sentence. I raised my eyebrow and her "Because Lynn I would like it if I don't ever have to see my two best friends naked."

"You said Abnegation house party right?" I look back at Zeke and he's shaking his head while shrugging his shoulders at the same time. I look back at Lynn shrugging my shoulders "Yeah." She sighed and started to rub her temple with her fingers "Okay," she said again her voice frustrated "on a scale of one to ten, ten being I'm going to hang myself and one being this is descent which is a Abnegation house party?"

"I'd say around an eight point five maybe I mean I had to learn to love it."

"Alright so that means that it's an eleven because anything you love is well annoying or bad news."

"I love Tobias what does that make him?"

"Like I said annoying or bad news Four just ends up somewhere in the middle." She goes back inside and grabs her jacket and we start walking down the hallway with me in the middle and Zeke to my right and Lynn on the left. We got to the elevator to take us up and the best song to fit this situation was playing, on instinct I started to tap my foot to the beat. I looked to my right and Zeke was bobbing his head to the beat and to my left Lynn was tapping her finger on her thigh to the beat. When we got to the floor and heard the dig of the elevator we stopped ad walked straight out with the song still playing the background. We went up the latter and waited for the trail, when we saw the train we all jump into the third cart and sat down "Alright not gonna lie here how did those three idiots get stuck in Abnegation?"

"Well we were playing never I have ever last night and well those three take drinking games really seriously."

"Well so do I but you don't see me shit faced drunk on the lawn of some Stiffs place."

"No but you do seem to get really truthful whenever your drunk."

"Like how?" She asked her arms crossed "Like how you said you were into girls last night not judging just saying." Lynn rolled her eyes and gave him a brotherly hit on the shoulder "Like that was really a surprise to you I mean I made it pretty obvious." Everything went silent for a couple of minutes until Zeke broke it "Tris what are ya thinkin over there?"

"I'm just thinking that we always somehow manage to piss off my parents or an Abnegation member every time we play a drinking game."

"Tris that's the whole point of a drinking game to piss off people off and make the others laugh." He says as if it's the most obvious thing in the entire world.

TIMELAP

About twenty or so minutes later we arrive in Abnegation ready to rescue our friends. We find my parent's house and I'm about to knock on the door when Zeke interrupts me "Wait," I pull my hand back and look at him with confusion written all over my face "Shouldn't we you know go buy something or get something for them, I mean it is a house party." I give him a glare reminding him that it's Abnegation and moments later he says "Yeah your right, knock away." As so I did I knocked on the door three times, about three seconds later my most favorite person in the entire the world opens it up, hint the sarcasm. Marcus freaking Eaton. He looks at all of us with a huge glare on his face I just look at him and say "Were here to pick up my friends."

"I thought so seeing as you are here standing in front of me."

"Can I come into my own house?"

"Yes but first may I just say that this habit of Dauntless somehow winding up in Abnegation,"

"What of it?" I snap at him he gives me a fake smile and says "All I was going to say is that I want it to stop." I was about to say something back but Lynn just pushed me aside and Marcus as well walking into the house like she already owned it. I followed her and Zeke was right behind me; we looked everywhere on the bottom floor for Marlene, Shauna and Uriah but couldn't find them. So we decide to check my bedroom and low and behold there they were in my bedroom right bedside the window. Lynn took out her phone and took a picture of it while Zeke ran to Uriah and they both hugged it out and then Uriah came to me. "Thanks so much Tris for helping us get out of here."

"No problem that's what friends are for."

"NO seriously thank you so so so so so much I will give you my cake for a month."

"Uriah you really don't need to do that just, give me a hug so we can get out of here." And so he did he gave me a hug and brotherly kiss on the cheek. Shauna hugged me and full on attack Zeke's mouth we thought that they would stop but they didn't and when Zeke started to get a little bit…handsy with Shauna. We starred for maybe a minute or two then we finally decided to break it up Uriah and I were pulling back Zeke while Lynn and Marlene were pulling back Shauna. We kept pulling but god they didn't want to let go, we kept tugging but it was like they were superglued together. We all stopped when we heard a "_Hem Hem_," coming from the door we look over to see Marcus, Susan, and of course my dad "What is going on here?" my dad asked. I looked back and saw that are positioning it looked like we were all humping each other, "This is so not what it looks like I swear," Marlene said looking at us but Zeke and Shauna still kissing wasn't helping "I see," Marcus said "but the current situation says otherwise."

"Are you calling me a liar Eaton?"

"Well I wouldn't suggest that but why would I want to trust someone who lies about her hair."

"Hey!" Marlene snapped "I will let you know that your son is the one who dared me to dye my hair, and it just so happens that I like it."  
"Why would my son-" Marcus was about to say something us but I cut him off "Look we are just trying to get home and nothing else but it seems that reunions of loved ones have gotten in the way." I looked to Susan for help and thankfully she got the message and nodded her head "Marcus may I suggest that we leave them to what they were doing and leave."

"No I don't think we know what they were about to do but I am very interested in hearing this story about my son."

"Yeah well to bad Marcus you aren't hearing another about Tobias, and for god sake Zeke and Shauna will you stop sticking your toughs down each other's throat." They finally pulled apart and they were both breathing heavily. Zeke looked around and was then asked the most stupid question ever and it made me snap "So what did I miss?" I curled my hands into fist and I punched him square in the jaw. My first hurt but it was worth it Uriah was laughing on the floor and Lynn looked impressed Marlene just stood there and Shauna well she looked like she was totally okay with what I just did. My dad on the other hand though freaked out and Marcus started to say "I told you so" and so on. I just took a deep breath a left the room.

_**How's that for a cliff hanger, probably not Uncle Rick good but still a cliff hanger. Anyway thanks for reading but if you want to check out an original story that I made go to 64934464-face-your-fears?d=ud **_

_**It's been on my back burner for a while so I thought I was just going to get it out there. You don't have to read it but I would like it if you do, also please don't hate the title of the story it literally the font name for that I used for the title. I will also put the link on my profile in case you can't click on it or copy and paste it. Anyway till next time keep on chatting,**_

_**˜ChatterBox1**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm back with another chapter and I had a bit of writers block with this one and I'm focusing a lot on my other stories as well. Anyway Veronica Roth owns this not me and I hope you enjoy.**_

_Tris_

Alright I'll admit it punching Zeke was a little out of line but he still deserved it. I walked out of the room trying to cool off and I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see my mother and everything, all the anger washes away. She looked at me with a smile on her face and a sense of pride was around her. We looked at each other and started to laugh and she didn't have to say anything because I knew what she wanted me to do and all I did was walk back into the room feeling a bit calmer. I walk over to Zeke and say "Zeke I'm only going to say this once to you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright I guess I deserved it."

"You guess?! You were acting like an idiot."

"Well I might be an idiot but a least I don't leave the door unlocked while having weird sex fantasies with my lover." I clenched my fist and I hear my dad and Marcus gasp, yeah that they gasp at that not the fact that I punched Zeke in the face. But no the fact that someone says I have sex with my boyfriend surprises them, I roll my eyes at them and I look Zeke straight in the eye and yell "ITWASN'T A SEX FANTASY! He wouldn't get up so I started jumping on the bed."

"Then why were you wearing his shirt and short shorts?" He said crossing his arms with a little huff, my eyes go wide I throw my hands up "Have you ever slept a night in his apartment in the same bed with him? His apartment is over eighty degrees sometimes I'm lucky that I can convince him to turn it down to seventy-five." I pause and realize that we were still in the Abnegation and both my parents, Marcus, and Susan were looking at me. All the others looked bored so I guess it's time to stop arguing with Zeke and head back to Dauntless. I just sighed rolled my eyes and started to wave my hands in the air "All right all Dauntless with me were going back." They all cheered. We all took off running towards the train

_TimeLap_

Everybody had gotten back alright and everybody was fine and I was exhausted. I walked back into Tobias's apartment tossing the keys into a bowl, kicking off my shoes, and throwing my jacket off to the side. I saw that Tobias was still in bed and I smiled he look so peaceful when sleeping and cute how his face can bunch up to like a bunny. A really big handsome buff bunny that would only go to my funeral if there was cake. I started walking over to the bed but halfway there I decided to take Zeke's advice and grab Tobias a piece of cake to make sure he will love me for the rest of the month. I turned around on my heel and went to the cafeteria to grab some chocolate cake. I looked at my watch and when I saw the time my jaw had dropped; we had been at Abnegation for nearly two hours.

When I walked into the cafeteria I saw everybody that was at my house there and they were all stuffing their faces with food. Uriah picked up a piece of cake and moaned like it was turning him on, wouldn't be surprised if it did, Marlene and Shauna were both eating hamburgers while Zeke was telling them about how he had come and found me while Lynn would add in her little remarks. I walked over to the counter and grabbed and huge slice and started to walk back until Zeke stopped me by screaming my name "Hey TRIS!"

"Hi Zeke it's been awhile since I lasted seen, almost ten minutes."

"Ha ha ha, but I see that you're taking my advice."

"Yes I am," I said smirking while walking away, then turned around and smirked "and I'm going to lock the door too."

"That's my girl." He said pointing a finger and me while he stuck out his tongue out at me and chuckled softly. I stuck my tongue out back to him and turned around walking back to the apartment with the biggest grin on my face and a huge piece of cake.

When I got back I put the piece of cake on the table and walked over to Tobias who was lying motionless on the bed. If I hadn't seen him a few hours ago I would think that he was dead but no he was there breathing, alive. I poked him in the side and whispered "Tobias are you awake?" he didn't respond so I was going to take that as a no. So I was going to kick it up a notch and I climb on top of him my legs straddling him. His breath staggered and I'm guessing that meant he was awake,

I'm going to have so much fun with this.

I leaned down and kissed on the cheek, nose, forehead, eyes, and finally his lips. His reaction was immediate he sat straight up and kissed me back. He put one hand around my neck while the other was on my waist pulling me closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair, before we could any further I thought of something and jumper out of his lap and sprinted to the door locked it and sprinted back and jumped right back into Tobias's lap with an _umph._ "Sorry just had to lock the door." I said before kissing him, he pulled back and looked at me with confusion "Umm…why?"

"Do you want Zeke to walk in on us?"

"No."

"That's why." He shrugs and goes back to kissing and we were right back to where we were before I got and locked the door except Tobias's shirt was off. His hand on my waist started to move up more and next thing I know his hand is under my shirt and he started to trail kisses down my jaw then my neck and he made it all the way to my collarbone until he finally kissed me on my lips again. He tried to get my shirt off my head but somehow it got stuck and I couldn't help but laugh at the situation and let out a little chuckle as well. When he finally got it off I looked at him with a grin on my face "What," He said "Don't give me that look."

"No it's fine I just find it funny that you can't get a girl's shirt off."

"Will you be quiet?"

"No but you can kiss me again or…" I trailed off teasing him, he gave me a skeptical look "Or what?" He said "Or you can go eat cake that I brought for you, I mean your choice." I said with a shrug, he looked at the cake on the table then back to me he did it three times more. This was really a harder choice then I thought it would be, honestly I thought he would jump for the cake. He scrunched up his nose and finally looked at the cake with longing in his eyes "Oh for god's sake just go eat it already!" I yelled he kissed me one last time before jumping off the bed and going for the cake.

_**Hi ya everybody thank you for reading this chapter, but for people start up about Tris's fear of intimacy let me just say it doesn't exists in this AU. Well it might of but she got over it fairly quickly or never really had it at all. Also sorry this was later than usual school started back up again and I don't have any study halls to do my homework so yeah going to have to stay till two again writing. Anyway till next time keep on chatting**_

_**˜ChatterBox1**_


	8. It's about time,(Chapter 8)

**_This is by far the shortest thing that I have ever written and I am so sorry it took me so long it gets this up. I really don't have any other excuses other than school, homework, fucking Geometry, How to Get Away With Murder, watching Gracepoint (Mostly David Tennant), Felicity Smoak being a queen, and finally getting out of this writing funk. Anyway hope you all like this chapter and sorry if Tris and Tobias are a little OOC but hey this is my fanfiction so they basically do anything I want them to do. _**

_Tris_

"You know you would think that I would be more insulted that you choose a piece of cake over me, but I'm really not." I said to a cake eating Tobias, he gave me a toothy grin and all I saw was chocolate all over the place. I jumped off the bed and walked over to him sitting down on the chair next to him "You know sitting here with a piece of cake in my hand and my beautiful shirtless girlfriend has made me realize something."

"That you have some major food addiction issues." I say sarcastically,

"No it made me realize that you are very loyal to me."

"Tobias I am not loyal to you, I mean I would probably go ahead and do something that you wouldn't approve of any day of the week." He gave me a frown then leaned in and then tried to give me a big wet kiss on the lips but I was able to avoid it in time. I dashed out of the chair and tried to make a run for the bedroom, I didn't succeed he grabbed me by my belt loops and brought me back to him. He held me close as I tried to get away "Tris can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is?"

"Promise me you will never try to risk your life for any stupid idiotic act of heroism." I looked into his deep midnight blue eyes and saw that he was serious very serious. I thought about it and try to think if I would ever do that and the only answer that I could come up with is yes. I ran my hand along the side of his face and pulled him in for a deep kiss and eagerly kissed back. I wrapped one arm around his neck and the other one was going through his hair, one of his arms is wrapped around my back and the other one was going down my thigh. We broke the kiss for a breath of air; he smiled and put his forehead against mine.

TimeLap

I woke up to Tobias stroking my hair, I opened my eyes and he was smirking "You know I'm really glad that you cut your hair."

"Well I'm glad that you admire my hair choices." I smile back at him; he moved closer to me to face me putting his arms around my bare back. I put my head against his chest listens to his heart beat and his even breaths "I love you." He said I closed my eyes listens a little longer "I love you too." He started to laugh and I hit him on his chest "You know we were having a moment I would like to know what ruined it to make you laugh."

"Well I was just thinking if that's the sex that we have when we promise something to each other, Imagine when we fight and make up." Heat rushes to my cheeks and on instinct I burry my head further into his chest to try and hide my face. I can hear him laughing even more and I move slightly to say "You have been hanging out with Zeke way too much."

"I always hang out with Zeke too much, its part of my bad decision making."

"Yeah you have too many bad decisions." He pulled back and gave me an odd look that that I can't really describe "Are you telling me that you don't make bad decisions? If so you need to think about three months ago." I playfully punch him again and wiggle free from his arms and start getting up. I put on my shirt and then start walking over to the kitchen, "Where are you going?" Tobias asked "I'm eating the rest of _your_ cake."

"Oh no you don't Tris that cake is mine." He yells, I can hear him getting pants on in the background as I walk a little faster to the cake and as soon as I turn around I see him sprinting towards me. I couldn't help it a stuff the cake into my mouth it was too perfect of a moment. I eat it nice a slowly and Tobias sits down at the table next to me with a glare plastered all over his face, "Why must you mock me with this sight." He spits out.

I shrug in response, yeah this is our life and I love it, we both love it.

**_Short yeah I know but hey at least I got it out. Also got my wisdom teeth out and that sucked had to drug myself to sleep every night. On a totally unrelated note, I AM LOVING SERIES 8 OF DOCTOR WHO. Peter Capaldi I love you and Jenna girl love you too, I really love the character Clara she's had some of the best character development in my opinion. I know some people don't like her because they're all 'It's not Clara Who it's Doctor Who.' But I think that she shows how hard it really is to travel with the Doctor and I love how it's making her become more like him and more crazy. I really love Twelve I mean he is just perfect and so alien and Time Lord, and oh my stars I'm fangirling about Doctor Who in a Divergent Fanfiction. Anyway bye and till next time keep on chatting_**

**_˜ChatterBox1 _**


	9. Last Chapter (AKA Chapter 9)

_**Alright guys this is it the last NEVER HAVE I EVER EVER. I know there wasn't any never have I ever in the later chapters but I really wanted to focus on the plot kind of, or what's little of plot it does have. Also I want to say that I'm so sorry that I take so long with updates but I'm glad that you stuck with me until the. Saying that I think that all of you will like this ending or maybe hate it I don't know but this was how I wanted it to end. ANYWAY all rights go to Veronica Roth not me.**_

_Tris_

One week, that's all it took for Zeke to suggest that we play Never Have I ever again. Naturally we all shot it down. Also apparently Zeke had 'accidently' gotten his drugged cake mixed up with his non drugged cake, to which everybody had asked, "Why do you have drugged cake?" he has yet to give anyone an answer, and that's how some people don't remember what happened. We all decided that it was time for a break and that we really just go and watch some movies instead of getting drunk and doing stupid shit.

To be honest I like the first option more.

Tobias and I are pretty good and better than ever, we also have a hard time leaving the bed and we have to make sure that we lock the doors at all times because we almost had a close call with Zeke.

It resulted with a pillow fight between Tobias and Zeke.

Everything was fine, no better than fine it was great, everything was just really great. All the meeting I had with Marcus and my dad sort of went off without a hitch, but then again nothing is easy when two Abnegations and two Dauntless are in a room together.

Life here in Dauntless was not what I expected and I never expected to have the friends that I do but I'm glad that I do have them. I love all of them and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life here and make the necessary changes that need to be made. I love Tobias and I can't wait to see what are future holds, "Hey Tris why do you look so deep in thought?" Tobias asked me.

Speak of the sexy devil himself.

"I was thinking about our future."

"As in marriage that sort of thing and having kids because let me tell you Tris we are no less than six kids." If I had water I would have spit it out by now, "No," I said "I was just thinking about our future— six kids really, that how many you want?"

"Yeah why how many would you like to have?"

"I'm good with just two."

He tilted his head to the side and gave me a small smile. He then kissed me on the lips and put his arms around my waist. "Well," He said "I think we can meet in the middle somewhere."

_Ten Years Later_

"Tobias will you stop freaking out it's not like we haven't done this before." I yelled at my husband for nine years. I stand in the middle of the living room with a pair of sweatpants and huge t-shirt that barley manages to fit over my swollen stomach. Tobias doesn't respond due to the fact that he's probably freaking out and packing at the same time. Just then I hear a knock at the door and I open it up with a groan, "Hey Tris," Christina and Will say at exactly the same time, "How are you?"

"Still pregnant but wouldn't be IF MY HUSBAND WOULD HURRY UP!" Just then I see Tobias come out of the room with the hospital bag and our two year old daughter, Amelia, on his leg. Just then Jack, our four year old son, comes running out of the room, "Mommy Daddy I don't want you to go."

"Sweetheart," I say "We have to or else your little brother won't be born, do you want your baby brother to be born."

"Yes I want baby Rory to be born." He says with the sweetest face, then I cringe mentally, Tobias and I and got hooked on a Si-FI show called Doctor Who and from then on we never stopped watching it. Plus we had a bet that whoever got the gender right would get to name the baby; I lost both times, but third times a charm.

"His name will not be Rory sweetheart but that can be his nickname okay." He smiles and bats his midnight blue eyes, "No go help your Uncle Will and Aunt Christina set up the room." He smiled again then left to go help Christina his dark hair bouncing as he went.

Tobias had managed to get Amelia of his leg and into Will's arms her blond hair in pigtails. Then he came up to me and put a hand on my stomach and said "Ready for this again?"

"Yeah I am, let's go before I really start to hurt."

_Two hours after baby is born_

I finally wake up and see Tobias in the corner of the room with our son. He's talking to him but I'm too tired to try and listen to what he's saying, Tobias must have noticed me waking up because then he comes over to me and put's the baby in my arms. I tear up instantly, "Hello my baby boy, you are going to have such a big family that you won't even no what to do with. You'll also be the youngest of the bunch," I turn to Tobias and give him a look as if I was saying 'Where're- stopping – at- three-right' he only gives me a smile in return.

Then I go back to my little boy, "It might be hard at firsts but know that we will always love you, Thomas Shawn Eaton."

He looked at me again with his eyes and I don't know if it was in my head or not but I think he smiled. I scooted over a little so Tobias could sit in the bed with me, he put one arm around and one was stroking Tommy's face the said, "Just don't go to any of Uncle Zeke's parties alright."

I couldn't help but laugh.

_**That was it hope you all liked it, by the way I might make some one-shots for you know the ten years that I didn't feel like writing. Also I don't know if you can tell but I really love Doctor Who and I thought it would be funny to make Tobias a Whovian and name two of his children after characters on the show. Anyway it was nice to have all you read these fanfictions till next time keep on chatting.**_

_**˜ChatterBox1 **_


End file.
